kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Dreadnought Warship
“Then it is an even fight.” - Captain Joseph Petrenko’s response to being vastly outnumbered by WolvesLandian ships The Dreadnought Class Warships have been the pride, joy, and money pits of the ErrorLandian Astro Navy for many years now, and for good reason. It is a giant, war-hungry space vessal that is bristling with weapons. Its high-powered laser capacitors and railguns can punch through nearly any armor known to man. Throw in pods for launching nuclear missiles and plasma batteries to deal with smaller spacecraft, and you have one beast of a moving fortress. There is nothing that strikes fear into the heart of an enemy commander quite like the purple beams of death fired from the hull of a Dreadnought. Its performance in battle is personified by the phrase, “Size matters”. It is more than capable of taking KyleLandian Planet Destroyers and Apocalypse Ships head on. Appearance As its name suggests, it is an absolute unit of a warship, even for the roleplay’s standards. The majority of its hull is gray, however, ErrorLandia’s own Dreadnoughts are marked with dark green and orange paint. It is hard to confirm, but Dreadnoughts have been reported to be somewhat larger than the Kylelandian Empire’s Planet Destroyers, but do not carry the same planet-destroying weapons, as it is against their code. They want to conquer planets, not destroy them. Additional Information They are so large, in fact, that by the time of the KyleLandia vs. ErrorLandia conflict, only 2 more of them could be built. One Dreadnought takes a lot a resources and time to build. In fact, it is easy to find a planet that is capable of producing its parts individually, but not an entire warship. The parts can then be transported to one planet to be assembled piece by piece. They were equipped with cloaking devices to defend ErrorLandia’s planets, thanks to research in the technology making substantial progress thanks to scientists and engineers from their allies. They proved to be very effective because, if they stay very still, they cannot be detected by sonar. In addition, many processes, such as reloading the weapons and activating the shields, have been automated. This has reduced the amount of crew needed on a Dreadnought, allowing for more starships to be sufficiently crewed and eliminating the need to conscript inexperienced civilians. History The Dreadnoughts were originally designed by the Falantan Confederation back in 3599, some years after they became independent of the WolvesLandian Republic. It costed untold trillions and 50 years to build all 5 of them. They weren’t going to produce anymore spacecraft, as they believed this to be all they needed. When Ivan came to power in 3645, he misused them as extensions of his power and displays of their military might. Dreadnought Warships served as heavy assault ships by ErrorLandia, and carried several Carryall Cargo Vessels to carry MCVs in the land invasion. When they were against Delteros’ fleet of warships, they did a superb job of making sure that ErrorLandia’s ground invasion was not interrupted. Some years after, Dreadnoughts were eventually becoming somewhat outdated, and so the price for creating them went through the floor. Thanks to mass production, essential parts could be created with ease and they could now be inexpensively replaced if they are damaged in battle. In the KyleLandia vs. ErrorLandia conflict, ErrorLandia barely had enough time to expand its armada, but with the resources from two planets, five more Dreadnoughts were constructed. The development of the Coyote Starfighter made up for the Dreadnought’s struggle against fighter craft, and they were ready to fight the KyleLandian rouges within the course of a few months. In the battle, Dreadnoughts did most of the heavy lifting and took out the rouge fleet’s biggest ships, including a Dreadnought of their own. With casualties in the single digits, the Dreadnoughts proved to be worth their unbelievable price tag. Notable Dreadnoughts * 'Unto the Breach- '''With a name derived from old Shakespeare poetry, Unto the Breach was one of 4 Dreadnoughts sent to support KyleLandia in the battle of ERA WHITE. She and her crew were forced to retreat back to Falanta before the ship became too damaged. * '''Shadow of Demise- '''This is the Dreadnought that ultimately began the war between ErrorLandia and WolvesLandia by launching nuclear missiles at Delteros. It also destroyed a number of large vessels before returning home. As the very first Dreadnought ever built, she still retains a mostly steel hull and fought valiantly to defend Falanta in the ErrorLandia vs. KyleLandia conflict. * '''Bane of WolvesLandians- '''The only Dreadnought to be considered a “He”, the youngest, and largest of the 4 Dreadnoughts in the battle of ERA White, his weapons were designed specifically to utterly annihilate WolvesLandian spacecraft. He destroyed many WolvesLandian capital ships before being ordered to retreat. * '''WindowsError1495’s Fist-' The personal Dreadnought of Emperor WindowsError, she is the second-largest Dreadnought in their fleet and ornately decorated in gold, brass, and green-shaded Sefloytrium. It approached a WolvesLandian planet escorted by Shadow of Demise and Unto the Breach to present a ceasefire between the two warring powers.